Howling Commandos
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Able Company | continuity = Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = Invaders | enemies = Wolfgang von Strucker | 1st appearance = ''Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos'' #1 }} The Howling Commandos is a fictional military unit featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They were first seen as the main support group featured in ''Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos'' #1 in May, 1963. Overview The original Howling Commandos was a military squad of the United States Army formed during World War II. Led by Sergeant Nick Fury, they participated in the European theater of operations. The group disbanded at the end of the war, with many of its members going to become key figures in the international spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D.. Years later, a special adjunct of S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed, which consisted of super-powered agents, many of which bore monstrous physical characteristics. Based out of Area 13 in the New Jersey Pine Barrens, this new group of Howling Commandos was sent to Afghanistan to stop a deal between the Lords of the Living Lightning and terrorists. Nick Fury's Howling Commandos 1 When S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised following the "Secret Invasion", it was re-organized under new leadership and a new name - H.A.M.M.E.R.. Nick Fury saw the writing on the wall with this shifting change in wind and went underground. He formed his own cadre of "secret warriors", which became known as the Howling Commandos Private Military Company. Secret Warriors 1 History The original Howling Commandos were formed by Captain Sam Sawyer of the United States Army. The actual name of the squad was Able Company, but it became more affectionately known as the Howling Commandos after he placed Nick Fury in command of the group. The squad also consisted of, Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan, Gabriel Jones, Rebel Ralston, Izzy Cohen, Dino Manelli and Jonathan Juniper. One of the earliest missions of the Howling Commandos was to go into Nazi-occupied France to make contact and rescue a leader of the French Resistance named LaGrave. Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos 1 Members Marvel Universe Original unit * Nick Fury * Eric Koenig * Timothy Dugan S.T.A.K.E. * Abominbale Snowman * Brother Voodoo * Clay Quartermain * Dimensional Man * Dragoom * Fangu * Frank * Glob, Joe Timms * Golden Gator * Goom * Gorilla-Man, Ken Hale * Grogg * Groot * Glyph * Hellstorm * Hit-Monkey * It, the Living Colossus * Jasper Sitwell * Joshua Pryce * Lilith Drake * Living Mummy * Manphibian * Man-Thing * Martin Reyna * Paul Kraye * Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski * Teen Abomination * Timothy Dugan * Vampire by Night, Nina Price * Warwolf * Zombie, Simon Garth Marvel Cinematic Universe * Jacques Dernier * James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes * James Falsworth * Jim Morita * Gabe Jones * Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan Notes & Trivia * Robert "Rebel" Ralston is the one who coined the group's trademark battle-cry, "Waaa-hoo!" External Links * * Howling Commandos at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:World War II-era teams Category:Nick Fury